gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cobra Commander (Movie)
Spoilers I know there is a generally accepted sequence of character development out there, saying that Character X becomes Character Y and finally Cobra Commander, but since that's based entirely on speculation, rumor and leaked info, it really shouldn't be mentioned here until we know for sure it's true. Otherwise it opens the door to every other bit of fan speculation. The movie will be out soon, and we can put it all in then. --buttbutt 07:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I just saw the movie! 8/1/09 The military shows free private screenings of G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra everywhere. To Clear things up about Cobra Commander: Baroness's Brother, Rex meets Dr. Mindbender in Iraq, An American air strike takes out the building in which Rex and the Dr. are located (Duke was going to marry Baroness before she became the Baroness and she asked him to promise to bring Rex home alive) Rex and the Dr. actually survived the blast in a shelter, but it was a prototype and left him scarred. The Dr. fixed him up and made him his apprentice. Rex, then joined M.A.R.S with Destro before he became Destro. Plot thickens, Duke is in the hands of Rex., Destro gets facial burns, Rex and Destro flee and Rex puts nanomachines in him making him Destro and is under the control of Rex. Rex dons a mask and calls himself Cobra Commander. spoilers done now. :Actually, if I recall correctly, it was never outright stated that it was 'Iraq'. I believe the subtitles for the scenes in combat just said "West Africa" or something equally generic. 07:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Regarding Spoilers If people don't want to be spoiled on certain info that this wiki provides, then they won't come here. This article should be as complete as possible, therefore anything that's been confirmed to be true should be included. Brand Eks 06:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Unless they're perusing the wiki to catch up on things they haven't seen since they were kids, a refresher before they go to the movie. We're hardcore fans - we go the first week. But if we want to attract MORE than just ourselves here, we need to take into account the users who didn't go to the first show on Saturday morning. And remember, there are a lot of places around the world where the movie isn't even open yet. So waiting two weeks before throwing all caution to the wind isn't going to kill anyone. After the 21st we'll redirect The Doctor to this page and merge all the content, but for now, if the story wants to maintain the illusion that these are all separate characters, we don't need to undermine it. --buttbutt 06:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm... looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't care about spoilers in a wiki... thanks for the edits, Mateo22! Brand Eks 18:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem (quite delayed, I know, but I've had alot going on :P). Hopefully, we can get a page about Mindbender's movie character up soon. Someone put on this page that CC killed him after learning about the Nanomites. I removed it, but did he actually imply that anyware in the film? I didn't hear him. --Mateo22 Missing info This article is missing information on the character as he appears in the second film, G.I. Joe: Retaliation. also some pictures of the character as The Doctor should be added to the article as well.Paleface Jack (talk) 21:55, June 30, 2014 (UTC)